


The Sky and her Strays.

by MisteriosaSaky, Otaku_Girl (No_Name_Girl), ScarletEyce



Series: Hibari's True Sky. [3]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: And before it is technically legal there are only kisses and holding hands?, F/M, Gen, Is it underage if it's technically legal?, Just fluff right now, M/M, Multi, Or a single character per picture, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Unconventional Uses for Dying Will Flames
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-17 16:28:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9333383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisteriosaSaky/pseuds/MisteriosaSaky, https://archiveofourown.org/users/No_Name_Girl/pseuds/Otaku_Girl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletEyce/pseuds/ScarletEyce
Summary: Comics, Art and Pictures featuring Hibari, his Sky and some of her other Strays (read Guardians)





	

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otaku_Girl: One of my many hand drawings of Ai, made from yours truly and colored by MisteriosaSaky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MisteriosaSaky: It was originally supposed to be from their first encounter, but then it wasn't anymore, I hope it didn't come too badly?

**Ai-chan!**

[ ](http://s1356.photobucket.com/user/No_Name_Girl/media/7%20sin%20ttulo_zpsmw5fygay.jpg.html)

**Ai-chan in yellow!**

[ ](http://s1356.photobucket.com/user/No_Name_Girl/media/14958865_10154707985273781_701429862_n_zpsocjgotqb.jpg.html)

**Ai-chan in Blue!**


End file.
